First Real Kiss
by MzNiki
Summary: "Edward I'm going to have to change her, she's too far gone she won't live more then an hour if I don't"  Carlisle said with pity in his eyes.
1. Bella's in danger

_He watched her leave the dark theater and head for her truck, watching for her friend he noticed that the other girl was getting into a different vehical. This was the moment he had been waiting for he thought as he noticed the pretty brunette had parked her truck in the alley. Slowly he walked over to her truck and stood and waited. "Nice evening to watch a movie ain't it, pretty girl?" The man said with a smirk. Bella looked up at hearing his voice and froze. Oh how she wished Edward was here or even Jake. "Would you move away from my truck please?" Bella said as she dug in her purse for her peper spray. The grim man moved closer to Bella and smiled a evil sinister smile. "Now why would I want to move away from you pretty lady? I do believe you would enjoy some time alone with me." He caught ahold of Bella's arm befor she could get away and pulled her closer. _

_Bella hit the man and began kicking him but all of this seemed to be unnoticed by him, he shoved her to the road so hard that her head hit with a sickening thud. "Fuck, I already killed the little bitch or knocked her out. Oh well guess I don't get to play with her before hand." With saying this the man pulled out his 6 inch pocket knife and jabbed it into Bella's stomach over and over. He pulled the knife out of her stomach and sliced it down her arms and legs making sure she would bleed to death if her head wound didn't kill her first. For final measures the man drug the knife across Bella's face and got up. He dug in his pocket for his phone and pushed dial._

_ "It's Eric. Yea I got the job done." The man said smiling while looking over at the bleeding Bella. "Tell Aro the job is done, nobody saw me." The man slowly walked out of the alley, flipped his phone closed and watched to his car. As he got inside he began to laugh knowing the girl would die within the hour and how horrified Edward would be when he realized he couldn't save his sweet human. Vampires with humans it enough to make me sick, he thought to himself._

_ "Edward..." Bella softly whispered as she opened her eyes once more shaking. She could feel her life fading fast, her heart getting weakly and finally her eyes closed as she was allowing herself to die. "Bella?" Alice ran to her friend's broken form and looked down in horror. She could smell the blood before she had even seen her. She was close to death and Alice called the only person she knew what know what to do. "Carlisle, I found Bella and she's hurt bad. I think she's dying." With saying that Alice closed her phone and picked up her dear friend while waiting for Carlisle to arrive._

_ Carlisle looked down at Bella and knew it was either change her or let her die. But how would Edward react? He cared much for how his son felt but he knew that he would change her rather then let her die. "Edward is on his way, maybe 5 minutes..." Alice was saying but cut off as Edward nelt down beside Bella with a chocked sob in his throat. "How did this happen? Carlisle you can fix her right? Keep her alive?" Edward said knowing her chances of living were slim to none. "Edward I'm going to have to change her, she's too far gone she won't live more then an hour if I don't" Carlisle said with pity in his eyes._

_**(Ok not sure if I like how this story is going but I am very critical of my work so if ya'll would please read this and tell me if I should continue to write more to it?)**  
><em>


	2. A new Bella?

_Edward looked from Carlisle to Alice back to his Bella, he couldn't lose her to death but he didn't want her to become a souless monster like he was. "Is there nothing you can do to prevent it Carlisle?" He asked through gritted teeth. Carlisle looked up at Edward with a look of sorrow and concern. "No my son there isn't anything I could do to keep her from dying unless she is changed. If you prefer I could let you do it yourself or I could, I think she would prefer it was you though Edward." Carlisle said with a sigh. Edward sank to the ground beside his sweet Bella and ever so gentley picked her up. He kissed her lips knowing this would be the last time he kissed her while she was alive._

_ Slowly and softly Edward pulled Bella's hair back from her neck and lowered his lips to neck. Placeing a gentle kiss and then he allowed himself to bite her while he cried a tearless cry. "I'm so sorry my love, forgive me but I can't live in this world without you." Edward said as he carried her to his car. Not once did he place her in the seat beside him he cradled her in his arms as he drove to the Cullen house. As he pulled into the drive he noticed Jasper was already trying to calm everyone for what they were about to see. Esme stiffed a sob as she seen Bella dangling arm as Edward carried her to the couch. "Rosalie, where's Emmett? I need him to stay by Bella's side while I look for the sick twisted asshole who did this to her." Edward said looking for her bear of a brother. "Edward, no. Bella wouldn't want to wake up with Emmett next to her she would think she has done something to make you not want to be around when she awakens." Esme said as she watched over to him and placed her hand on his sholder._

_ "Edward we will all find the man who did this but not tonight. Let Bella awaken first." She said. Rosalie looked down at Bella and you could see the fury in her eyes, she knew the pain of being left to bleed to death. "Don't worry Edward I will help you find the bastard." Rosalie said sitting next to Bella's unmoving body. Alice and Carlisle appeared at that moment with Emmett following behind them. The room got silent as everyone looked on at Bella wondering how long it would take. In the distance a wolf cried and the leaves began to rustle as heavy foot steps came through the woods. The wolf steped up to the porch and looked at Bella's bloodied body and howled loudly. Within seconds the wolf shifted into Jacob._

_ Jacob ran at Edward sure that he was the cause of Bella's unmoving bloodied body. "I'll kill you, you filthy blood sucking bastard." Edward dodged Jacob and gave a small warning growl as he stepped outside as to get Jacob out of the house before the other's attacked him. "Jacob as much as you hate me, you know I didn't do this to her. I love Bella I would never harm her. Alice found her in a alley and we had no choice but to ..." Edward said as he looked down at the ground. "I had to change her Jacob or she would be dead already." Jacob stopped his attack on Edward and looked at him trying to read his face to see if he was telling the truth. _

_ Rosalie starts softly running her hands over Bella's hair and whispers to her. "It's ok Bella, I know we haven't been the best of friends but I will make sure the asshole pays who did this to you. The way we were both forced to have to be changed will bond us as sisters and I won't let anyone ever hurt you again." Rosalie starts humming a soft song to Bella hopeing that if she could hear her that maybe the song would help sooth the burning. "Edward, are you and that mutt done fighting now? Bella doesn't need this, she will be in enough pain with the change without haveing to worry about you two hurting each other." Rosalie said glaring outside at the two as they stopped their fighting and looked at her. _

_ Both held their head down in shame and walked in the door, Edward taking his side by Bella and Jacob standing in the doorway with his hands jammed in his front pockets. "How long does it take? When will she wake up?" Jacob asked with worry written all over his face. "Nobody knows Jacob, it's never the same for anybody." Carlisle said as he walked over to check Bella's vitals. Her heart was racing as if ready to explode out of her chest and she was already starting to change in looks. Her skin was becoming paler, her full lips took on a light red look, and her dark brown hair fell around her head in long beautiful strands. "From the sound of her heartbeat I would guess it won't be much longer now it must be her powers that are helping the change take effect faster." Carlisle said as he walked over to his desk._

_ Alice walked over to Bella with a smile on her face. "Her eyes should be opening anytime now Edward. She can hear us but is afraid to open her eyes." Alice had taken the time to dress Bella while Jacob and Edward were outside fighting. Now Bella was wearing a powder blue dress with matching flat shoes that look like ballet slippers. "Jacob maybe you shouldn't be here when she wakes up. You still have a heartbeat and smell like food to new borns. She won't be able to control her hunger and would never forgive herself if she hurt you or any or us for letting her. Otherwise I would tell you to stand closer." Said Edward as he leaned down next to his Bella and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Bella's eyes flew open and she leaped off the couch and growled lightly at the unknown touch._

_**I would like to thank everyone who read the first chapter. I made this chapter longer and will update a new chapter later today. Please leave reviews on what you think so far so I know what changes to make. Thank you**  
><em>


	3. Bella's awake

_ "Bella, my love are you alright?" Edward asked slowly walking over to her. Bella looked at Edward with wonder in her eyes. He was breath taking, far more beautiful then her human eyes had allowed her to see. "Edward? I've been changed?" Bella asked looking a bit confused. Sure she remebered being attacked and her head smashed onto the road but that was the last thing she remebered before her body felt as if it was burning from the inside out. "I'm sorry it was so soon Bella, but it was the only way to save you. I couldn't let you die, please forgive me." Edward said taking Bella's hand and kissing it. She looked at the Cullens and smiled, they were all far more beautiful then her human eyes hand seen. Then she noticed that Jasper was infront of Alice, Emmett stood infront of Rosalie and Esme, while Carlisle stood a few feet away studing her. "Enough you guys Bella isn't going to hurt anybody. She seems to have control over her hunger although I don't know how." Carlisle said._

_ "Come on Bella let's go feed then we can come back." Edward said taking Bella's tiny hand in his. Bella stood on her toes and kissed Edward and gasped under his lips as this kiss was much diffrent then what she was use to. It was filled with more passion, and alittle roughness that she never knew. "You were holding back all those times we kiss?" She said looking at him. "My beautiful Bella you were weaker then me but now you must remeber you are stronger then me and it's your turn to be gentle." Edward said. After a few more kisses Bella giggled and took off out the door and into the woods. Edward chuckled as he ran after her. After what seemed like 2 hours of hunting and they had their thirst under control they returned to the Cullen house._

_ "We're going to have visitors in a week Edward, the Volturi. I can't see the human they have with them but he will be coming too, for Bella." Alice said looking from Edward to Bella. The room got silent as everyone pondered on why the Volturi could be coming, they had done nothing wrong. "The hell with them Alice, they won't harm my Bella. She has done nothing wrong. I'm going to them before they come here, I won't let them harm my family." Edward said with a growl. Bella grabbed Edwards arm and looked up at him. "You aren't going without me Edward. You heard Alice, she said they were after me." "Bella you and Edward are both wrong, neither of you are going. You will stay here and we will stand as a family, if they want to attack one of us then they attack all." Said Jasper._

_ Edward and Bella walked up the stairs to Edwards room and sat on his bed. Edward slowly got down on his knee and looked up at Bella. "Bella the reason Alice had asked you to come over tonight was I asked her to. I love you Bella and have loved you since the very first time I met you. I was made for you and you for me. Isabella Swan would you marry me?" Edward asked as he slipped a beautiful ring on Bella's finger. It was a small band with two hearts in the center that surounded a diamond. Bella smiled as she looked at her finger. "Yes Edward, I love you too and will always love you." In the distance you could hear Alice's laughter as she said outloud. "Congrats you two." Edward and Bella both looked at each other and bursted in laughter. _

_**Sorry this chaper is so short but I'm kinda having a writter's block. I don't own these caractors I am simply having fun with them!**_

_**Bella: Of course you don't own me, nobody does!**_

_**Stephanie: Actually Bella I do own you and the rest of the Cullens.**_

_**Edward: Hey Nobody owns Bella but me, that is I mean um nobody owns Bella...**_

_**Me: Ok guys shut up already and let me finish talking geez. (Everyone looks at me with hateful glares) Anways please leave me some reviews I don't even know if anyone likes the story since they ain't left a review. Have a great day.**_

_**Me talking to Bella, Edward, & Stephanie: Ok seriously guys I mean come on I was trying to sum up the chapter and ya'll just had do interrupt. Geesh keep it up and I'm gonna have Emmett lock ya'll in the basement...**_


End file.
